Absorbent personal hygiene articles are well known. Typical examples of such absorbent articles that may especially be mentioned include sanitary towels, pantiliners, tampons, articles for incontinent adults, baby nappies, etc.
These articles are commonly used for absorbing and retaining bodily fluids and other exudates excreted by the human body, such as urine and menstruations.
These absorbent personal hygiene articles may, however, lead to the appearance of irritation and/or allergy, especially in the case of people with sensitive skin, and/or on account of the presence of the bodily fluids and/or exudates, they may be perceived as being malodorous.
Consequently, many methods and materials for controlling and reducing these problems of irritation, allergy and/or unpleasant odours in absorbent articles have been developed.
With regard in particular to the problem of unpleasant odours, fragranced materials are widely used for this purpose, as are ingredients such as silica or zeolites which are capable of trapping some of the molecules that generate unpleasant odours.
A drawback commonly observed is the permanent manifestation of the odour of fragrance on the absorbent article and thus, before use of the said article, which, for obvious reasons, may not be acceptable to certain consumers.
In addition, owing to the continuous contact of the absorbent article with the external medium, another drawback encountered is impairment of the olfactory power, or even a change in the fragranced materials over time.
Techniques for controlling unpleasant odours which do not give a perceptible odour to the absorbent article before its use have already been proposed.
In this respect, mention may especially be made of documents WO 94/22500, WO 94/22501, WO 2005/120 412, U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,290, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,272, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,628 or WO 2012/087 891.
Finally, another drawback is the rate of release of the fragranced materials, which may occasionally be insufficient, to the point that a malodorous emission is nevertheless perceived.
Although absorbent personal hygiene articles on the market to date may be judged as being satisfactory with regard to the aspects mentioned above, the use of absorbent personal hygiene articles having further improved characteristics regarding these aspects, in particular in terms of rate of release of the active agent under consideration, remains a constant objective.